Dream Like Hear Wave
by Dodge1989
Summary: Раскаленный и душный Нью-Йорк, асфальт тает, словно масло под моими ногами, но я продолжаю бежать...


OST: Pearl Jam - The End

Раскаленный и душный Нью-Йорк, асфальт тает, словно масло под моими ногами, но я продолжаю бежать...

Каждый вдох - это новый шаг, дыхание под конец сбилось. Но останавливаться нельзя, хотя жара убивает, я должна продолжать бежать.

Я одета в облегающие джинсы и бордовый топ с открытой спиной с завязками на шее, на привычных мне высоких каблуках, но я не спешу на свидание, как вы могли бы подумать, я бегу по растопленному асфальту, едва ли не утопая в нем, преследуя парня, что был главным подозреваемым в новом деле, и, кажется, упустила его из виду. Я остановилась около аллеи, чтобы сделать глоток воздуха, по моей шее пробежала капелька пота, когда я обернулась на звук упавшей с бака крышки. Мой парень отсиживался за ним. Когда он понял, что привлек мое внимание, вскочил и побежал к забору, пытаясь его преодолеть, но я быстро настигла его и, схватив за футболку, сбросила с забора. Он приземлился лицом на землю, и мне лишь осталось надеть на него наручники. К этому моменту подоспели Райен и Эспо.

-Молодцы, ребята! Я уже решила, что вы ушли в бар смотреть матч.

Парни, извинившись, приняли из моих рук задержанного, который все это время повторял, что я еще пожалею и мне нужно теперь смотреть в оба. В принципе, он говорил все то, чем грозились 90% попавшихся преступников.  
Но от его скрипучего голоса у меня сильнее разболелась голова. Невыносимая жара, тяжелая неделя и отсутствие Касла рядом... Парни знали, что ко мне лучше не лезть. Бросив им на прощание распоряжения по поводу парня, я направилась в сторону своей машины, не замечая пары глаз, пристально следящих за мной...

Машина, видимо, не выдержав июльского зноя, отказалась заводиться, поймать такси было не реально, и я, захлопнув дверцу Крон Виктории, направилась домой пешком, благо моя новая квартира была всего в 4 кварталах от сюда. На город уже опустились сумерки, когда я подошла к своему дому, мне оставалось всего десять метров до входной двери, когда чьи-то ручищи схватили меня со спины и толкнули в переулок. Я было потянулась к кабуре, но стальная хватка нападавшего не давала мне шанса вытащить мое табельное оружие.

-Вот ты и попалась, птичка, нет копа, нет и дела,- практически проворковал он мне на ухо. -Думаю, мы еще можем немного поиграть.

Вот тут меня охватила паника, у меня не было сил вырваться. Я хотела развернуть его и ударить об стену, но он лишь сильнее сгреб меня. Черт, почему я была так невнимательна, почему не прислушалась к своему чутью...  
И в этот момент бугай просто отлетел от меня, я оперлась о кирпичную стену, чтобы не упасть. Я обернулась и не поверила своим глазам... Касл практически сидел на этом бугае и с исказившей его лицо яростью наносил удар за ударом. Я никогда не видела его таким, я вообще не знала, увижу ли я его снова, его не было больше двух месяцев, ни звонков, ни сообщений. И вот он появился в тот самый момент, когда я уже была готова попрощаться со всем. С моих губ сорвалось его имя: "Касл"

Он обернулся, и его взволнованный взгляд на миг встретился с моим. Этого хватило, чтобы амбал нанес сильный удар по носу писателя и, сбросив его, направился наутек. Вместо того чтобы погнаться за ним, я подскочила к Каслу, который держался за свой нос, проверяя, не сломан ли он, и протянула ему руку, помогая подняться. Он принял ее и, поднявшись, пробежался по мне взглядом, ища на моем теле какие-либо повреждения.

- Со мной все в порядке,- опережая его вопрос, сказала я.- Как ты оказался здесь... Ты...тебя..  
Касл положил свободную руку мне на талию. То ли оттого, что он до конца не верил, что со мной все хорошо, то ли же просто хотел, чтобы я бы оказалась ближе.

-Я только приехал в город и хотел увидеть тебя, приехал в 12-ый, но парни отрапортовали, что ты отправилась домой. Видимо, они не очень были рады меня видеть,- ухмыльнулся он, но потом его лицо потемнело.- Я уже подходил к твоему дому, когда услышал звуки борьбы, и я поспешил в этот переулок, увидел тебя и этого мерзавца... Я думал, что не остановлюсь, пока не размажу его голову об асфальт.

-Тшш...Я впорядке, все хорошо, благодаря тебе,- прошептала я, проведя ладонью по его лицу.- Дай я посмотрю,- я убрала его руку от носа и проверила его. Он не был сломан, но синяк и отек были гарантированы.- Нос цел, но нужно приложить лед.

Немного задержала свою руку на его лице. Такие прикосновения были чем-то новым для нас: "Пойдем", - сказала я и, убрав руку с его лица, взяла его ладонь и повела к себе. Этот урод и дело могут подождать до завтра, все равно наш парень сдаст его на утреннем допросе.

Когда мы поднимались на лифте, я почувствовала, как пальцы Касла скользнули по моей открытой спине, и я прикусила губу. От его прикосновения меня обдало жаром, мне хотелось почувствовать его пальцы... Нет, не те мысли. Это был Касл, повеса-писатель, что уехал со своей бывшей на лето в Хемптонс, оставив тебя одну стоять и смотреть, как твоя надежда на нормальную жизнь и отношения уходят вместе с ним... Вспомни, как тебе было больно в тот момент, как тебе было больно всего пять минут назад... Но он вернулся, он искал тебя... Он спас тебя.  
Двери лифта открылись, и мы подошли к моей квартире. Открыв дверь, я направилась к холодильнику, достала из морозильника пакет со льдом и бросила его Каслу (надо отметить, у него хорошая реакция). Я больше не знала, как себя вести рядом с ним.

-Приложи его к лицу,- я обошла по-прежнему стоявшего у дверей писателя и села на диван, опустив голову и пробежав руками по волосам.

-Кейт..., - начал он. - Я хотел...

-ТЕБЯ НЕ БЫЛО ДВА МЕСЯЦА! НИ ЗВОНКОВ,НИ ОДНОЙ ВЕСТОЧКИ, ТЫ ПРОСТО ЗАБЫЛ О НАС, ОБО МНЕ!,- не выдержала я и, вскочив с дивана, стала кричать, давая выход накопившимся эмоциям. - ТЫ БРОСИЛ МЕНЯ! ХОТЯ ОБЕЩАЛ, ЧТО ВСЕГДА БУДЕШЬ РЯДОМ! Я ПОВЕРИЛА ТЕБЕ! Я БЫЛА ГОТОВА СДЕЛАТЬ ШАГ... - И тут мой голос сорвался.

-Сделать шаг к чему? - спросил он, сам делая шаг ко мне.

-К нам,- одними губами сказала я и посмотрела ему в глаза.

В это же мгновение случилось сразу несколько вещей. Пакет со льдом выскользнул из его рук, он сократил оставшееся расстояние между нами и обернул руки вокруг меня, я запрокинула голову, когда его губы накрыли мои.

Сказать, что меня еще никто и никогда так не целовал, было бы излишним. Сказать, что меня еще никто и никогда так не обнимал, было бы пустым. Сказать, что меня еще никто и никогда так не любил, было бы очевидным.

Касл обхватил меня за талию, и я уже оказалась прижата к его телу, мои ноги самопроизвольно обвили его бедра, а руки запутались в его волосах, притягивая его еще ближе. Не прерывая наш поцелуй, он сделал несколько шагов, но отнюдь не по направлению к моей спальне. Я хотела сказать, что он двигается не в ту сторону, когда он усадил меня на кухонную столешницу и сместил свои поцелуи с моего лица на шею, ключицы и плечи, лаская губами все те участки моей разгоряченной кожи, что не были скрыты хлопковой тканью моего топа, посылая все новые электрические разряды моему телу. Мои руки легли на его широкие плечи и стали опускаться вниз по мускулистой груди к пряжке ремня, когда его руки нашли завязку моего топа и быстро справились с узлом, обнажая не прикрытую материалом бюстгалтера грудь. 'Черт возьми, кто вообще в такую жару станет носить нижнее белье', быстро пронеслась мысль у меня в голове.

С моих губ снова сорвался то ли вздох, то ли стон, когда губы Касла оставили мою кожу. Избавив меня от топа, Касл быстро стянул с себя футболку и отбросил ее в сторону, а я наконец смогла справится с ремнем и притянула его к себе за петли на его джинсах, снова завладевая его губами. Наши обнаженные, покрытые мельчайшими капельками пота тела были прижаты так плотно к друг другу, что казалось, мы уже не могли точно сказать, где кончался он и начиналась я. Его жадные губы затуманили мой разум, каждое их движение и каждый стон, срывающийся с них, все больше сводили меня с ума, заставляя с еще большей силой отвечать на их ласки, деля одно дыхание на двоих.

Руки Касла легли на мои бедра, сжимая и поглаживая их, когда его губы легли на мою грудь, нежно обводя сосок языком, посасывая и слегка покусывая его, и я уже не смогла сдержать свой собственный хрипловатый стон. В тот момент я точна знала, что Касл улыбался, спускаясь ниже, целуя мой живот, обводя языком мой пупок.

Он расстегнул мои джинсы и, приподняв меня, одним резким движением стянул их с меня. Его руки пробежали по моему обнаженному телу, а мои любимые синие глаза словно изучали каждую клеточку моего тела. Я обхватила его за шею и притянула к себе, я больше не могла ждать. К черту прелюдии, я хотела ощутить его. Стянув с него джинсы и боксеры, я вновь обернула ноги вокруг его бедер, прижимаясь к нему всем телом.

-Детектив, вы нетерпеливы сегодня, - усмехнулся он напротив моих припухших от страстных поцелуев губ.

-Заткнись, Касл,- практически прорычала я, снова атакуя его губы своими. -И действуй уже.

Я всегда знала, что наш первый раз вместе будет быстрым и грязным, но мне было плевать на это. Касл был нужен мне, как глоток воды путнику в пустыне. Возможно, дело было в подскочившем адреналине, или в сексуальном напряжении между нами, что накопилось за два года его работы в участке, или дело было в нем самом. Этот мужчина одними губами был способен послать меня к вершине наслаждения.

Касл поцеловал меня в губы и одним резким толчком оказался во мне. Заглушив поцелуем мой стон, он начал двигаться, с каждым новым толчком набирая скорость. Его губы не прекращали двигатся, целуя мои. Когда я откинула голову назад, его зубы оцарапали кожу на моей шее, а он продолжил целовать, посасывать чувствительную кожу, помечая меня. Да, теперь я была его, с последним сильным толчком я растворилась в нем, в его сильных руках, в его потемневших до цвета сапфира глазах. Наши липкие от пота тела нашли свой покой друг в друге, пока мы пытались востановить свое дыхание.

-Ты была права, Кейт,- ухмыльнулся он, снова целуя мою шею. - Я даже не мог вообразить, насколько это будет прекрасно.

-Ммм,- промурлыкала я, когда волна хорошо знакомого растущего тепла пробежала по моему телу. "А ведь это только начало".

Встретевшись с мои взглядом, он неожиданно подхватил меня на руки. Вскрикнув, я обвила руки вокруг его шеи и прижалась к его груди, когда он, поцеловав меня в лоб, понес в спальню. Я точно знала, что этой ночью сон нам не грозил.

Уже утром, пришедшим с долгожданной прохладой, она смотрела на первые капли дождя, что расползались влажной паутинкой по оконному стеклу. Вот так с улиц Нью-Йорка ушла жара, принеся с собой свежесть, что бывает лишь после дождя, и нечто невесомое, но весьма значимое. Лежа в его крепких объятиях, Кейт точно знала, что это было. Спокойствие. Пускай там за окном кипит жизнь, у нее опасная работа и за плечами увесистый жизненный багаж, и в ее жизни больше вопросов, чем ответов на них, ее жизнь состоит не из побед, а из одних сражений, но сейчас у нее есть он, а значит, у нее есть надежда на завтра.


End file.
